It is known to provide buttons or inputs along a bezel portion of an interior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle. The buttons may be depressed by a user to actuate corresponding switches, such as switches mounted on a printed circuit board within the mirror assembly. Typically, the buttons are formed on a flexible keypad that is placed at the bezel portion such that the buttons extend through apertures or openings formed through the bezel portion of the mirror assembly, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,387, issued to Skiver et al., which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, the mirror manufacturer may purchase or obtain the bezel portion of the mirror assembly from a supplier, or may make it in a bezel fabrication operation, such as a molding operation. The bezel portion may have openings or apertures therethrough, such as in a chin area of the bezel. The mirror manufacturer may also purchase or obtain a printed circuit board from another suppler, or may make such internally. The printed circuit board (PCB) typically includes small switches for actuating or controlling or adjusting an accessory of the mirror assembly or vehicle. The printed circuit board is often positioned to the rear of the reflective element and within the mirror casing. A flexible keypad or buttons may be positioned so as to protrude through the openings in the bezel when the bezel is attached to the casing to assemble the mirror assembly. The bezel may be assembled to the mirror casing, with the reflective element and printed circuit board positioned within the mirror assembly, and with the keypad or buttons positioned at the corresponding switches on the printed circuit board and aligned with and/or at least partially protruding through the corresponding openings in the bezel. The buttons may then be depressed to actuate the switches on the printed circuit board.